


Love Bites

by Kraraz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I think that Connor deserves a bf and if its up to me to provide then so be it, M/M, Making Out, Self-Indulgent, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraraz/pseuds/Kraraz
Summary: I thought "how does android skin work?", did not get an answer, decided to write about hickeys and love.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> It's just. A short dose of saccharine that I wrote while on a bus, don't judge me.

Connor felt _tingly_.  
He felt Mal's lips slide down from the edge of his jaw, down the neck, marking the trail with kisses.  
He groped the edge of the couch thighter, breathing steadily to prevent overheating.  
It was nice. Nicer than he had expected, or imagined (deviated androids, with their lack of need for sleep have a surprisingly a lot of time to imagine various... _things_ ).

  
Suddenly he felt a spike of his emergency protocole warning him of a potential danger as a sliver of his artificial skin connecting neck and shoulder was attacked by an enthusiastic mouth and teeth in especially insistent way.

_Ouch?_

In a split second Mal pulled away and sat back rubbing his jaw with a frown.

"Fuck."

Connor ignored his disappointment and urgent need to pull his partner back and titled his head instead, looking at the man questioningly.

"What was that?"

He did not have to look to know that a small patch of white on his skin has already disappeared, as much as whatever man did surprised him it did not actually cause any damage.

"Sorry! I just... forgot, don't mention it." Mal avoided his eyes, focusing on fixing his hair instead nervously, obviously trying to distract himself and his hammering heart.

"You bit me."

He knew he sounded more interested than accusing but Mal has already fully pulled away, kiss-swollen lips thightly pressed together.

"And then said to _drop it_."

Connor needed a second to analyse the situation. The realisation that dawned on him made him equally embarrassed and giddy. He leaned forward to Mal with a smile.

"You were trying to leave a love bite."  
At those words the other detective let out a pathetic, strangled sound and hid his face in his hands.

"Ohmygod. Connor. A hickey. **Please**."

Connor could only stare.  
Now he felt disappointed for a different reason, though he couldn't quite identify it. Emotions were still something that he struggled with a bit more than other deviants that he had gotten to know.

"I'm sorry, I hope you didn't hurt yourself. Androids don't actually have skin as it is, instead we generate a.... you could call it projection? Our bodies are generally more resilient than human, too so..."

"The only thing wounded is my pride, you don't have to fret."

"I'm not trying to make you feel ashamed I apologize if..."

  
Mal reached out to him and placed his hands gently at both sides of Connor's face, covering blinking yellow LED with one of them.

"I said don't worry, it happens." Connor answered with a frown, because really, did it? How many DPD detectives found themselves in this kind of situation? According to Connor's data- " _We're gonna figure it out._ " For some reason this sentence seemed loaded with more meaning than accidentally biting into your plastic friend's arm.

Connor noded after a second of hesitation, assured. Mal pulled away once again and headed towards his bedroom.

"We gotta get to the station, I hanged your jacket in the bathroom to dry, get ready, I gotta change."  
With those words he left Connor alone, who for the lack of better things to do obedienty made his way to the bathroom.

  
His jacket was still a bit damp from an earlier heavy rain so he decided not to put in on just yet. Instead, he turned to the mirror to fix his hair, messed up by Mal's earlier unusual outbrust of affection.  
Most of the buttons of Connor's shirt were unbuttoned, so he hastily started buttoning them buck up, only to stop halfway, his gaze focused on the spot that Mal tried to mark earlier.  
He felt his fingers itch to hold a familiar round coin, when he rubbed the spot absently.  
Love bite. His mind searched for a defnitintion, database of his brain created to solve murders not... This. Any of this, honestly.

But he was _curious_.

  
When he pulled his hand away the patch of his skin flickered and turned darker, red-ish and irregular. Perfectly so. Connor found that the perfect part bothered him, too ideal.

"Downloaded it from Google graphics, huh?"

Connor would never admit that this innocent question made him, the deviant hunter, advanced prototype RK800, jump. He turned quickly to face Mal, leaning casually on the doorframe, but Connor could sense his hearbeat pick up, as he shuffled closer.

"I-"

"That's just unsightly, detective" the man murmured, touching the mark briefly, and then proceeding to button up Connor's shirt.

"I was just trying to see-"

Mal shut him up again, this time with a brief kiss. When he pulled away there was a grin on his face, and his eyes shone in a way that made Connor's short circuit, quite literally.

"-a love bite. I get it."

**Author's Note:**

> The oc is my boy, Malcolm Reyes, DPD detective (I kinda ignored him in this to make it more inclusive?). And this is a short piece from a huge story a wrote in my head lmao. Honestly though, how does android skin work??? Cause they can make it disappear as well as hair, which is material, cause Kara cut it so???  
> There was rly not much point to that besides self-indulgence so.  
> Anyway, I hope it's not horrible (that's why I usually draw not write ghhhg), I've been itching to write something with DBH but I can't commit to anything long so when i wrote this is just... decided to post with very little proofreading or anything but i don't rly care that much, thx.
> 
>  
> 
> heavy rain hah


End file.
